making love ?
by Just Lala
Summary: Jiyong minta tips kepada TOP, bagaimana ia dapat membujuk pasangannya mau bercinta . Jiyong sudah bosan menunggu dan ini adalah batas kesabarannya. Jiyong hanya ingin bercinta dengan Seungri ! Summary gagal, gak nyambung! Gaje G-RI/DAETOP. Yang berminat silakan baca Hahahahahaha. Last Chapter is UP :D
1. Chapter 1

Making Love ?

Fandom

Big Bang (ToDae and G-RI)

Warning

BL, Alurnya kecepetan, bisa bikin iritasi mata, gangguan kehamilan (?), typos berterbangan dimana-mana, dan masih banyak lagi.

-Di Lab Kimia-

"Huwaaaaaaaa~ hyung , Jiyong selalu mengajakku untuk bercinta. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut." Memeluk hyungnya yang bermata sipit.

"Takut? Kenapa harus takut? Memangnya dia hantu ?." tanya Daesung.

"Aku takut saja. Katanya saat penis di masukkan ke lubang anus itu sakitnya luar biasa. Aaahhh~ aku tak sanggup membayangkannya hyung. Itu sungguh mengerikan." Merapatkan pelukannya.

"Kau ini lucu, belum juga di lakukan tapi sudah mengatakan itu sakit." Ejek Daesung dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Daesung.

"Memangnya hyung pernah dimasukin oleh TOP hyung?." Tanya seungri terang-terangan.

Daesung yang mendengarkan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Seungri segera menjitak kepala dongsaengnya. "Bodoh, tentu saja aku pernah dimasukin oleh namjachinguku."

"Kenapa menjitakku?"Seungri memajukan bibirnya

"Karena kau bodoh. Kau harus mencobanya, jangan pernah mengatakan sakit jika kau belum pernah merasakannya."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau. Itu sangat mengerikan."

"Apakah kau tidak kasihan kepada namjachingumu? Apakah kau tidak takut jika dia bercinta dengan orang lain ?." tanya Daesung yang sukses membuat Seungri terhenyak.

"Dengar Seungri, Memangnya awalnya sakit tapi kelama-lamaan juga enak kok. Apalagi saat penisnya menghantam titik prostatmu dan jika terjadi maka hal tersebut dapat membuatmu melayang. Itu sungguh nikmat, kau harus mencoba."

"Tapi hyung, aku takut." Seungri menunduk lesu.

"Seungri..."

Seungri mendongak

"Coba saja dulu, kau tau jika kita bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berharga bagi kita kemungkinan besar dia juga akan memberikan apapun yang kita inginkan termasuk jiwa dan raganya."

"Benarkah itu?."

Daesung mengangguk

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Seungri tersenyum lembut

"Well, lebih baik kita segera ke kelas."

Seungri mengangguk dan mengikuti hyungnya keluar dari Lab Kimia.

-Di kelas-

"Hyungggg, aku ingin bercinta dengan Seungri tapi dia selalu menolak dengan alasan yang bermacam-macam." Ucap Jiyong, menghela nafas. "Aku sudah menunggu hampir delapan bulan."

"Bersabarlah, mungkin dia memang belum siap." Ucap Choi seung hyun

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar hyung. Aku ini adalah seorang laki-laki yang juga memiliki hasrat untuk melakukan seks dengan orang tercinta, bukan sekedar ciuman,berpelukan atau sentuhan-sentuhan ringan saja. Aku ingin bercinta dengannya." Keluh Jiyong, mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Sudahlah, itu semua butuh proses. Tak semua langsung jadi. Aku bilang bersabarlah." Menasehati dongsaengnya.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar. Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung, Aku tau, kau ini sering melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Daesung. Bisakah kau mengajariku hyung untuk membujuk Seungri agar dia mau bercinta denganku." Bujuk Jiyong

Choi Seung hyun terdiam kemudian membuka tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah coklat.

"Coklat?." Dahi jiyong menyerengit

"Ini bukan coklat biasa, ini adalah obat perangsang namun berbentuk coklat. Kau tau jika ada orang yang memakan coklat ini maka untuk menghilangkan efeknya,kau harus melakukan hubungan badan dengan orang tersebut." Menyodorkan coklat tersebut.

"Benarkah hyung?" mengambil coklat tersebut dari tangan hyungnya dan menyelipkannya di kantung celananya.

Choi seung Hyun menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya. Jiyong pun yang melihat seringai hyungnya segera tersenyum nista. "Aku akan mencobanya malam ini."

Percakapan mereka berakhir ketika suara bel masuk berbunyi memanggil murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran di luar kelas.

Terlihat Daesung dan Seungri memasuki kelas dan namjachingu mereka tersenyum penuh arti saat mereka masuk. Seungri mendekati jiyong, begitupun dengan Daesung.

"Chagi, aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu saat kita di rumah nanti." Bisik seungri

"Apa itu?." Jiyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Rahasia." Mencium pipi Jiyong sekilas dan tersenyum."Aku akan beritahu saat kita sampai di rumah." Mengedipkan matanya.

Jiyong terheran dengan sikap kekasihnya yang bisa di bilang aneh dari biasanya dan sejak kapan kekasihnya merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Jiyong berharap ini bukanlah rahasia yang mengejutkan untuk dirinya.

Menit demi menit berlalu dan ini saatnya seluruh murid di pulangkan dari penyiksaan yang di berikan oleh sekolah.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Kalian harus mengerjakan halam 180-192 dan di harapkan di kumpulkan lusa." Seorang guru cantik dengan teganya memberikan pr yang begitu banyak.

"Aaaaahhhh dara noona, tidak bisakah prnya sedikit di kurangi?." Membujuk guru yang berada di depannya.

"Taeyang, kau sangat tidak sopan. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Karena kau mengeluh saja maka khusus untuk kau maka kau harus mengumpulkan tugasnya besok."

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aahhhh dasar dara noona jahat." Mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke luar kelas dengan kesal.

"nah, jika kalian masih protes seperti Taeyang maka kalian akan bernasib sama dengan dia. Apakah kalian mengerti?."

"Mengertiiiiiiiiiiiii." Teriak para murid setuju.

Guru cantik itu pun berlalu meninggalkan kelas di ikuti dengan para murid di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan yah." Seungri menarik tangan Jiyong dan melambaikan tangan kepada TOP dan Daesung.

Setelah G-RI couple tidak terlihat dan kelas sudah sepi "Hyung, rasanya aku ingin memasuki dirimu." Terdengar suara sangat lembut di telinga TOP, membuat ia sedikit terkejut dan membalik badannya.

"Kita masih di sekolah, chagi." Ucap TOP dengan suara berbisik.

Daesung menjilati leher kekasihnya dan itu membuat TOP mendesah "Aaakhhh~. Cukup chagi." Mendorong tubuh kekasihnya agar menjauh darinya namun sayang kekuatan lebih besar dari dirinya.

Daesung semakin tak bisa menguasai nafsunya, Di jilati terus leher tersebut sesekali mengigitnya. Terciotalah sebuah kissmark di sana. Daesung mekin asyik menyapukan lidah di leher kekasihnya.

"Aaakkkhhh~" TOP tidak bisa menahan desahannya yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Lidah daesung yang menyapu lehernya sungguh sangat nikmat. Memberikan sebuah getaran yang membuatnya ia terus mendesah.

Setelah Daesung cukup bermain di leher kekasihnya kemudian dia memandangi wajah kekassihnya dan terlihat pipi TOP memerah dengan sempurna,

"Ahhhh~" desahan meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya saat Daesung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga milik TOP dan menjelajahi setiap celah di dalam sana.

TOP melingkarkan tangannya di leher Daesung, membalas ciuman yang di lakukan oleh kekasihnya. Kedua lengan Daesung memeluk erat pinggang TOP. Benda-benda mati di ruangan kelas tersebut menjadi saksi bisu dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh dua pemuda yang sedang terbakar oleh hasrat untuk saling memiliki.

Daesung menyeringai setelah mereka berhenti melakukan percumbuan tersebut. Puncak dahi mereka bertemu dan sekilas Daesung kembali menyentuh bibir kekasihnya. Daesung melihat wwjah kekasihnya memerah kini. "Saranghae Choi Seung Hyun."

Daesung mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya dan menciumnya kembali. Bibir Daesung mulai bergerak menyusuri leher kekasihnya yang terdapat tanda merah di sana, menjilati,mengigit, menciumnya dan menambah kissmark di leher putih tersebut. Selagi bibirnya mengukir tanda di tubuh kekasihnya. Tangannya mulai bergeriliya dan menyusup masuk ke dalam seragam sekolah kekasihnya. Setelah tangannya mendapatkan tempat tujuan, tangan tersebut segera memainkan tonjolan yang tersembunyi di balik seragam tersebut.

"Aahh~ shhahhh~ ennggghhh~." TOP meluncurkan desahannya. Daesung menyeringai melihat kekasihnya pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Tidak ada penolakan seperti tadi.

Setelah puas memainkan tonjolan tersebut, tangan Daesung merayap keluar dari persembunyian. TOP mendesah lega namun kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama kerena tiba- tiba tangan Daesung meremas tonjolan yang tersembunyi di balik celana panjang tersebut.

"aaaakkhhhh~" desahan panjang kembali keluar dari mulut TOP.

TOP berusaha melepaskan tangan Daesung yang sedang meremas-meremas penisnya.

"Chagi, jangan di sini." TOP berusaha menahan desahan dan memelas.

Daesung melepaskan tangannya dan menatap kekasihnya yang bersimbah keringat. Ia tidak tega melihat keadaan kekasihnya seperti ini namun wajah kekasihnya sunguh menggoda dirinya. Lihat saja kekasihnya, baju seragam yang berantakan, saliva-saliva bekas pertarungan bibir mereka terpampang jelas di mulutnya. Kissmark terlihat di lehernya yang jenjang. Dan nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah. Namun ia harus menahannya hasratnya karena tak mungkin juga percintaan ini di lanjutkan di sekolah. Setelah berfikir memang seharusnya harus dilanjutkan di rumah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke rumahku. Kita lanjutkan saja di sana, selagi tidak ada orang di rumahku."

TOP tersenyum malu dan mengangguk. Daesung segera membalas senyum kekasihnya dan mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Aku rapikan dulu bajuku."

"Baiklah chagi. Jangan lama-lama." Daesung menyeringai "Karena yang di bawah ini minta di puaskan. Dia nampaknya tidak sabar."

TOP merona merah karena ucapan kekasihnya.

Ternyata banyak orang yang salah mengira bahwa Daesung adalah pihak bottom dan TOP adalah pihak top. Sebenarnya yang terjadi Daesung adalah pihak top sedangkan Choi Seung Hyun adalah pihak bottom. Dan bagaimana Daesung memberitahu Seungri kalau lubang anus yang di masukin sesuatu akan menimbulkan sakit? Daesung tau itu semua karena ia melihat bagaimana wajah namjachingunya menahan rasa sakit saat pertama kali penis Daesung memasuki Lubang anus TOP. Dan bagaimana TOP yang memberikan coklat perangsang kepada Jiyong? TOP memang memberikan coklat perangsang karena coklat tersebut ia dapatkan tadi pagi dari namjachingunya. Memang aneh kan.

Sedangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Jiyong dan Seungri ? apakah Jiyong berhasil membuat Seungri menginginkan dirinya dan apa yang akan diberikan Seungri untuk Jiyong ?

TBC or Delete ?

Wkwkwkwkwk jadi juga nih FIC butuh perjuangan hahaha #Lebay

Udahlah saya gak mau banyak bicara lagi maka lebih baik dari silahkan di Review saja biar gue tau seberapa jeleknya fic ini n_n #plakkk

V

V

V

V

v


	2. Last Chapter

**Making Love Part 2**

**G-RI (G Dragon x Seungri)**

**Fandom : BIG BANG **

**Warnings :**

**BL, Alurnya kecepetan, bisa bikin iritasi mata, gangguan kehamilan (?), typos berterbangan dimana-mana, dan masih banyak lagi. Gue tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kalian mengalami hal yang gue sebutkan tadi :p**

**Kepada **orang-orang yang telah mau ngereview fic abal-abal ini thanks banget XDD . ane harap chapter 2 lebih baik dari chapter 1.

Emang sengaja TOP gue buat bottom. Gue pengen dia terlihat lebih manis aja (?)

Selamat Menikmati

/(0_0)/ \(0_0)\

Entah siapa yang memulai pertarungan ini. Mereka berdua sudah keadaan tak berpakaian alias telanjang bulat. Mereka saling memperlihatkan keindahan tubuh masing-masing. Jiyong tak membiarkan Seungri untuk berbicara sepatah katapun, dengan tiba-tiba Jiyong melahap bibir Seungri dengan ganas. Mendapatkan serangan yang mendadak Seungri sedikit meronta dan seungri agak tidak menyukai ciuman seperti ini. Ciuman yang tak berperasaan (?) namun lama-lama Seungri mulai ikut andil dalam pertarungan bibir tersebut. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jiyong bermain sendiri. Dan ciuman mereka berubah, tidak seperti tadi. Jiyong membuka bibirnya dan mulai mengulum bibir Seungri. Sesekali ia mengigit bibir kekasihnya dan Seungri meringis antara kesakitan dan nikmat. Badan Seungri sedikit bergetar saat ia dan Jiyong melakukan ciuman seperti tadi. Lengan seungri melingkar di leher Jiyong. pertautan mulut mereka kian mendalam, Jiyong mulai mendominasi, meminta akses lebih ke ruang dalam mulut seungri.

"aakkkhhh". Seungri mendesah saat Jiyong menjilati bibir bawah Seungri dan melumatnya.

Mulut seungri terbuka dan kesempatan ini langsung di gunakan Jiyong untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Seungri, menerobos pertahanan mulut Seungri dengan lidahnya dan menjajaki setiap celah di dalam mulut kekasihnya. Saat lidah mereka bertemu, mereka melakukan pertarungan lidah, Seungri berusaha mengimbangi lidah Jiyong namun ia tidak berhasil dan tentu saja pemenangnya adalah Jiyong.

Seungri mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis karena ciuman ganas yang ia lakukan dengan Jiyong. Namun jiyong tak memberikannya banyak kesempatan istirahat. Setelah puas dengan bibir kekasihnya, Jiyong segera beralih ke leher jenjang milik Seungri. Menjilati dari leher hingga bahu sehingga menimbulkan suatu getaran yang aneh bagi pemilik leher tersebut. Erangan seungri semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tangan Jiyong bermain dengan nipplenya.

"Aaakkkkh~." Erang Seungri, menjambak rambut Jiyong.

Dengan keadaan seungri yang seperti ini tangan Jiyong dengan mudahnya menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh milik kekasihnya. Dengan lihainya lidah jiyong menjilati nipple Seungri, mengulum dan mengigit nipple Seungri sehingga meninggalkan tanda merah di sana.

"Akkkhhh~ Akkkhh~ teaakkh~ russs~." Ucap Seungri di sela desahannya.

Jiyong melepaskan bibirnya dari nipple Seungri. Ia memandangi wajah Seungri yang sudah memerah sempurna dan menyeringai mesum kepada pujaan hatinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat mengoda chagi. Tak sabar aku memasuki dirimu." Bisik Jiyong, mencium kembali leher tersebut.

Pipi Seungri memerah dengan sempurna dan memukul kecil di dada bidang Jiyong.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan seperti ini. Bahkan Jiyong junior hampir karatan karena tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan jatah lubang darimu." Bisik Jiyong. Rasanya Seungri ingin membalas ucapan Jiyong namun Jiyong segera menyapukan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Seungri.

Jiyong benar-benar terpana dengan tubuh polos dari orang yang dia cintai. Sungguh beruntung jiyong memilikinya. Tak hanya tubuh seungri yang dia miliki tapi dia juga memiliki cinta yang diberikan Seungri.

Seungri sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Tubuh polos Jiyong sangat membuat seungri mengaguminya sesaat sebelum Jiyong memulai pertarungan bibir tadi. Dan tentu saja seungri juga mengagumi penis Jiyong yang sangat besar dari ukuran remaja umumnya. Penis yang dikelilingi bulu-bulu halus di sekitarnya dan 2 buah bola yang mengantung sempurna ditempatnya. Seungri bersyukur memiliki tubuh Jiyong dan cintanya.

Jiyong bergeriliya menulusuri setiap lekuk tubuh indah Seungri menggunakan jari-jarinya dan juga lidahnya. Sentuhan yang diberikan Jiyong membuat seungri selalu mendesah dan meminta lebih. Sentuhan lidah jiyong sudah mencapai pangkal paha kekasihnya. Di lihatnya penis Seungri sudah menegang dengan sempurna.

Jiyong terkekeh melihatnya "Ternyata kekasihku sedang horny berat."

Seungri menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan kau tutupi wajahmu." Bisik Jiyong dan mengecup kedua tangan Seungri.

Seungri mengelengkan kepalanya namun perlahan seungri membuka kedua tangannya karena ia mendapatkan serbuan kecupan bibir jiyong. Setelahnya ia berusaha senyum kepada belahan hatinya.

"Chagi, aku sudah tak sabar memasukimu." Menjilati telinga Seungri "Tapi hal yang pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah jilat dan kulum penisku ini. Manjakan dia."

"EHHH." Ucap Seungri Kaget "Memangnya penismu muat di dalam mulutku?." Protesnya

"Jangan mengatakan tidak muat kalau kau belum coba memasukannya ke dalam mulutmu." Jiyong tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang terlihat agak panik.

Jiyong mengecup bibir Seungri sekilas, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana?."Mendesah di telinga Seungri "Ayo kita coba saja." Memainkan nipple Seungri

Seungri menelan ludahnya paksa,"Baiklah." Menganggukan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Jiyong mencari posisi yang nyaman dan setelah itu Seungri mulai melakukan aksinya. Pertama-tama ia menjilati bola kembar Jiyong kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya seakan-akan ia sedang mengulum permen. Seungri berhasil membuat Jiyong mendesah.

"Argghh." Erang Seungri.

Jiyong mulai menikmati permainan mulut Seungri yang mengulum kedua pelirnya. Setelah Jiyong merasakan puas. Ia menyuruh Seungri untuk mengulum penisnya dan seungri menurutinya. Mulut Seungri segera beralih ke penis Jiyong yang sudah lama ingin dimanjakan oleh mulut Seungri. Kepala penis Jiyong mulai dijilati oleh Seungri. Jiyong mulai mengeliatkan badannya. Merasakan hal yang tak dapat dibayangkan. Jiyong merasa tidak puas karena Seungri hanya dengan menjilatinya penisnya kemudian Jiyong menuntun mulut Seungri untuk mengulum penisnya.

"Ooohh..aahh."Jiyong menjambak rambut Seungri.

Mulut Seungri mengulum penis jiyong semakin intens. Ia gunakan juga tangannya karena mulutnya tidak muat seluruhnya. Ukuran penis Jiyong terlalu besar untuk ukuran mulut Seungri. Ia juga gunakan tangannya untuk mengocok penis jiyong. Saat tangannya sedang mengerjai penis Jiyong, mulut Seungri tak mau tinggal diam. Ia kembali menjilati kedua bola milik Jiyong. Ternyata Seungri sangat menikmati ini semua. Kemudian mulut dan tangan berganti tugas. Jiyong semakin meluncurkan desahannya dari mulutnya.

"Fuuuckk..arghhh.. isap terus." Tangan Jiyong membimbing mulut Seungri untuk cepat mengulum penisnya.

Berkali-kali penis Jiyong menusuk kerongkongan milik kekasihnya hingga dalam. Tak luput juga bulu-bulu halus di sekitar perangkat lengkap milik Jiyong mengenai sebagian mukanya saat mulutnya bermain dengan perangkat lengkap tersebut. Tak hanya bulu-bulu yang dapat di rasakannya namun rasa mual juga menyerangnya. Rasanya Seungri ingin memuntahkan penis jiyong dari mulutnya namun rasa cinta yang besar terhadap kekasihnya dan ingin membahagiakannya, membuatnya bertahan dan tidak memuntahkannya.

"Fuuuuccccckkkk." Jiyong mulai memaju-mundurkan pantatnya.

Seungri kewalahan menghadapi penis Jiyong. Ternyata penis tersebut belum juga mengeluarkan percumnya. Seungri menghentikan tugasnya untuk mengulum penis Jiyong. Ia mengambil nafas.

"Jangan berhenti." Ucap Jiyong singkat.

Seungri menarik nafas dalam dan mulai mengulumnya lagi. Bau keringat merebak di dalam kamar ini.

"Aku ingin keluar." Kata Jiyong di sela erangannya.

Mendengarkan itu Seungri semakin cepat menghisap penis Jiyong hingga akhirnya penis Jiyong berkedup tak karuan (?) dan dalam hitungan detik Seungri mendapatkan serangan pejuh yang sangat luar biasa banyak. Mau tak mau Seungri menelan semua Sperma yang di keluarkan kekasihnya.

Setelah sperma Jiyong keluar, Seungri kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping Jiyong. Mulutnya butuh istirahat. Seungri menoleh ke arah kekasihnya dan ia melihat Jiyong mulai mengocok penisnya dan penis Jiyong mulai menegang kembali. Seungri menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk memngulum penis besar tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu megulum penisku lagi." Jiyong bangkit dari tembat tidur " Kita akan mulai permainan utama."

"Eh?." Seungri terlihat bingung.

Jiyong menghiraukan ekspresi muka Seungri. Ia membuka lebar kaki Seungri dan terlihat lubang anus Seungri yang memerah dan berkedut-kedut. Bibir Jiyong menciumi kedua paha Seungri. Kekasihnya agak mengeliat saat ia menerima perlakuan dari Jiyong. Sudah bosan dengan kedua paha tersebut kemudian Jiyong menjilat lubang perawan yang terlihat masih sempit. Jiyong membiarkan ludahnya membasahi lubang tersebut, dijilati kembali dan menekan lidahnya ke lubang perawan kekasihnya. Puas dengan lidahnya Sekarang Jiyong melemaskan lubang tersebut dengan satu jarinya. Dapatkan dirasakannya lubang tersebut berkedut-kedut saat jari Jiyong menorobos masuk ke dalam anus Seungri. Jari tersebut di cengkram ketat oleh lubang Seungri yang haus akan sesuatu. Setelah masuk , Jari itu mulai bergerak dan mencari titik surga milik Seungri. Tak berepa lama akhirnya Jiyong berhasil menemukan titik tersebut. Terbukti dari Seungri mendesah hebat.

"Aaahhh." Seungri mendesah hebat. "Uuaahh Enak.. Teruuss aaakkhh~." Mencengkram bahu Jiyong kuat.

Jiyong menghentikan aktivitasnya menyentuh titik surga Seungri dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari anus tersebut. Seungri mendesah kecewa ketika jari Jiyong dikeluarkan dari sana. Seungri ingin lebih. Jiyong yang menyadari Seungri menginginkannya untuk berbuat lebih pada lubangnya, ia segera menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Jiyong sudah membuat permulaan yang bagus setelah persiapan sudah selesai. Jiyong mengangkat kedua kaki Seungri di atas pundaknya kemudian dengan perlahan Penis Jiyong mulai dimasukan ke lubang tersebut.

"Ahhh.. pelan-pelan." Seungri meringis kesakitan saat kepala penis jiyong berusaha menerobos pertahanan lubangnya. Kepala penis Jiyong terlepas dari lubang tersebut.

Seungri berusaha menyamankan posisinya dan Jiyong berusaha kembali memasukan penisnya namun ia baru berhasil memasukkan kepala penisnya. Seungri sedikit menjerit saat kepala penis tersebut merobek lingkaran luar lubangnya. Dengan sabar Jiyong memasuki Arena kenikmatan Seungri.

"Sakiiiitttt...Sssshh." erangnya kesakitan

Untuk menenangkan Seungri dari kesakitan ini, Jiyong memanjakan nipple Seungri dengan mencium lalu mengulum nipple tersebut dan ini berhasil mengalihkannya dari kesakitan.

Setelah semuanya masuk dan terlahap sempurna. Jiyong membiarkan lubang Seungri untuk beradaptasi dengan penisnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan ritual sakral ini di nodai dengan kekerasan. Ia ingin lembut tapi pasti (?). setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Seungri, Jiyong segera memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Jiyong mulai merasakan cengkraman lubang dubur Seungri yang hangat dan kuat.

"Aaahhh~ ahh~." Seungri mendesah saat Penis Jiyong bergerak di dalam lubangnya.

Jiyong menciumi pipi Seungri. "Lubangmu sangat nikmat Chagi."

Gerakan Jiyong yang mulanya pelan perlahan-lahan semakin cepat.

"Arrrggghh." Pekik Seungri

"Ada apa chagi?." Jiyong mengecup kening Seungri. Menghentikan gerakan memaju-mundurkan penisnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja Chagi. Lubangku tak akan pergi kemana-mana." Ucap Seungri, menahan sakit dari gerakan Jiyong yang kelewat semangat.

"Maafkan aku." Mencium bibir Seungri Lembut. Seungri tersenyum.

Jiyong memberikan waktu untuk lubang Seungri agar bisa beradaptasi lagi dengan penisnya. Setelah waktunya sudah cukup, penis Jiyong mulai bergerak lagi, memenuhi lubang tersebut.

Seungri kembali mendesah nikmat, Jiyong berusaha menemukan titik surga yang akan membuat Seungri meminta lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Aaaahhh..oohhh~" Seungri mengeratkan tangannya di punggung Jiyong.

Yes! Jiyong berhasil menemukan titik surga itu. Penisnya terhisap di dalam lubang anus Seungri, tercengkram sangat kuat. Jiyong mengerakkan penisnya bergerak maju-mundur dan tanpa sadar Seungri mengimbangi gerakan kekasihnya. Seungri sudah berada di dalam nikmatnya dunia yang belum pernah rasakan sebelumnya. Seungri menggeliat keenakkan.

Nafas Seungri terdengar tidak dapat terkontrol lagi "Aaakkkhhh~ Terusss~ Lebih cepattt~"

Jiyong tersenyum melihat Seungri meminta dirinya layaknya wanita murahan yang berada di luar sana. Tapi ini berbeda Seungri adalah berlian yang berharga untuknya yang tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan wanita murahan itu.

Jiyong terus menghantam titik prostat terssebut dan membuat Seungri mendesah memanggil namanya. Jiyong tak hanya menghantam titik prostat tersebut namun mulutnya jugaa menjalankan tugasnya. Menjilat dan mengulum nipple Seungri.

Gerakan Jiyong semakin dipercepat dan menimbulkan desahan yang terdengar kuat.

"Oooohh~ jangan berhenti~." Dalam kenikmatannya, Seungri mencakar punggung Jiyong.

Seungri tidak dapat mengimbangi gerakan Jiyong dan ia juga tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi. nafas keduanya saling memburu.

"Aaakkkhh~ kuu~ Mau keluaarr~." Seungri menguatkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Jiyong.

"Tunggu Chagi~ sebentar Lagi~ Kita keluarkan bersama." Jiyong mencengkram penis Seungri dan berusaha menahan sperma yang akan diluncurkan oleh kekasihnya,

Seungri memekikkan kesakitan. Ia ingin mengeluarkan spermanya namun terhalang oleh tangan Jiyong dan kekasihnya itu terus saja menghantam titik prostat miliknya. Gerakan Jiyong semakin dipercepat.

"Sebentar lagi aku keluarr.. akhh~." Mencium bibir seungri dan mengerakkan penisnya lebih cepat.

Mendengarkan kekasihnya juga ingin mencapai klimakas. Ia membantu kekasihnya dengan mengimbangi gerakan Jiyong. Ia sudah ingin mengeluarkan hasrat spermanya.

"." Erang keduannya saat Sperma mereka dikeluarkan.

Sperma Seungri membasahi badannya dan kekasihnya sedangkan sperma Jiyong memenuhi lubang anus Seungri. Jiyong mengeluarkan perlahan penisnya dari lubang Seungri dan merebahkan dirinya di samping kekasihnya. Keduanya terdiam dan hanya nafas tersengal-sengal dari keduannya yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Bau sperma dan keringat menyerbak di dalam ruangan ini.

"Hahahahhaha." Seungri tertawa lepas

Jiyong menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah kekasihnya, "Kenapa tertawa?."

"Aku menikmati ML pertama kita Hahahahaha." Ucapnya diselingi tawa

Jiyong mencium kening namjachingunya "Aku juga menikmatinya."

"Tapi kenapa kau menyerahkan keperjakaanmu?." Tanya Jiyong.

"Itu rahasia."mengedipkan matanya.

Jiyong hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya."Yang penting aku bisa menikmati dirimu."

Seungri membalas senyum itu "Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Mencium bibir Jiyong sekilas.

"Geudel Saranghae Lee Seung Hyun." Membelai lembut pipi Seungri.

"I love you too My Kiwon Jiyong." Merapatkan dirinya di dada bidang Seungri.

Setelah mereka melakukan basa-basi percakapan kemudian mereka segera merapatkan badannya dan berkelana ke alam mimpi dalam keadaan telanjang.

Jiyong bersyukur ia tidak menggunakan coklat pemberian Hyungnya untuk mendapatkan ini semua. Kalau saja ia menggunakan coklat tersebut mungkin Seungri akan membencinya.

THE END

*Flashback

Jiyong POV

Kini aku sedang memacu kendaraanku, Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Seungri. Entah mengapa ia berbeda sekali hari ini. Tadi saat bel pulang berbunyi, Ia menarikku dengan paksa dan menyuruhku untuk mengendarai mobil dengan cepat. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dengan kejutan yang akan ia berikan. Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di rumah yang kami tinggali. Setelah aku memasukkan mobil ke garasi. Terlihat ia membisikkan suatu kalimat yang membuatku syok.

"Kado yang ingin aku berikan adalah keperjakaanku. Jadi jika kau tidak datang dalam 5 menit kau tidak akan mendapatkan hadiahmu." Bisiknya mendayu

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ia buru-buru membuka pintu mobil dan berlari memasuki rumah. Aku yang melihatnya hanya mengelengkan kepala dan menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal."gumamku

Jiyong POV End

END BENERAN

Gimanaaaaaaaaaaaa? Ini fic rate M pertama gue T_T

Sangat menyedihkan *ngelap keringat* *nangis dipojokkan* *peluk Daesung*

Ini fic rate M yang gagal T_T Sudahlah gue gak mau banyak bicara jadi ...

MOHON DI REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
